Legendary Fish
Legendary-lure.jpg Fogbell.jpg Speedy_2.jpg Speedy_4.jpg Glittering_girl.jpg Mossy_2.jpg Mossy_4.jpg File:Fire_dragon.jpg Legendary Fish are the sea creatures spoken of in whispers across the bar tables by veteran fishermen. Despite the general rule of "The One That Got Away". The legends and stories about these majestic creatures are not in the slightest exaggerated. A pirate who becomes a master fisherman may seek out these beings and try to capture them, and retrieve one of their scales as a trophy. There are five different Legendary Fish roaming the Caribbean, and each scale is worth a pretty penny. 'Fogbell' This prehistoric fish is said to only appear when the fog grows thick, and is supposedly recognized by its glowing red eyes ( Its suspended red angler). Fogbell does a LOT of Struggling compared to the other legends, but once you can reel him in to about 25-35ft - you should be able to land him. This fish is said to be very fierce and strong in the Fishmaster's stories, on one account he even bites a ship in half! His scales are worth 1,000 gold. Ou se trouve t'il? partout 'Speedy Lou' Speedy Lou is said to be the fastest fish in the Caribbean, able to outswim even the fastest of ships. This speed of his comes into play when he tries to flee from fishermen. When you have to Catch the spinning reel - it turns MUCH faster when it's Lou trying to flee than any other. Be quick or he will either gain ground on you, or get away entirely. However, he does not struggle too hard, making him much easier to catch. He can be found throughout the Carribean. Speedy's scales pay about 700 gold. 'Glittering Girl' According to legend, Glittering Girl travels the seven seas and rescues lost sailors, in memory of her lost love. She doesn't struggle much, but pulses erily with light to try and distract the fisherman attemping to catch her. She is usually found around Raven's Cove and Port Royal, but can be found almost anywhere. Her scales are worth 1,000 gold. 'Mossy Moses' This gigantic fish is so slow and easy-going that seaweed, barnacles and even a treasure chest and a few shipwreck parts have accumulated on its back. He is absolutely huge, and usually hangs out between Tortuga and Devil's Anvil but can be found anywhere. He is definately the fattest fish to ever roam the Carribean. Mossy's size makes him easy to hold onto but he takes much longer to wear out and bring in. Some fish you can haul them up at 30ft or even 50ft, but Mossy you have reel all the way in to 0 ft. So, be prepared for a long fight. Many pirates find the struggle stage of this fish very tough so be warned. Mossy's scales pay about 1,500 gold pieces when you bring him inland. 'Fire Dragon' This ancient, mythical creature is said to be older than the world itself. According to legend, it was born from a conflict between a water god and a fire god. This legendary fish can be found near Padres Del Fuego. He can also be found anywhere else, it is not as likely though. Many Pirates say it is more likely to appear after dark. Most pirates say that the Dragon is the hardest fish to land in the entire Caribbean. He Struggles hard, Resists Reeling and you have to Catch the Reel several times with him. In need of gold? Fire Dragon's scales are a rewarding 2,000 gold pieces. Category:Mini Games